Corazones de hielo - Al rojo Vivo
by martagh
Summary: Fanfic de Alice y Jasper, siendo ella humana.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que os guste. Como sabreis los personajes pertenecen a SM, yo solo les he puesto en una trama distinta.**

**Este fic trata de la historia de amor que se produce entre Jasper y Alice (siendo ésta humana). **

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

Hola, mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon, aunque no se porque me pusieron Mary, si todos me conocen como Alice, pero supongo que eso mejor preguntárselo a mis padre ¿no? Bueno, seguimos, porque me ando por las ramas y no acabamos nunca…

Hoy es un día especial. Es el día de mi 18cumpleaños y mi madre ha invitado a casi todo el pueblo (aunque eso no es que quiera decir muchos, dado que Biloxi (Misisipi) no está muy habitado que se diga), pero no me importa demasiado toda esa gente ni tampoco digo que este día sea especial por ello, si no que entre los invitados a la fiesta hay una persona muy especial para mi. Él es mi todo, mi razón de vivir…Jasper Hale. Jasper es un chico de un pelo rubio dorado a juego con sus ojos, también dorados, musculoso, su piel es de una tez pálida algo inusual… Lo tiene todo: es guapo, inteligente...Vamos, el tipo de hombre con el que todas las chicas sueñan tener, yo incluida.

Jasper tiene 20 años y vive con su familia en la casa más lejana del centro de Biloxi, por decirlo de algún modo, sus vecinos son aquellos árboles tan altos y tan característicos de aquí. Su familia tiene en posesión una magnífica mansión de 3 plantas con garaje, la casa más impresionante que he visto en la vida. Como podréis comprender, esta casa no se mantiene ni se ha construido por sí misma. Los padres de Jasper murieron hace años, él y su hermana Rosalie (una chica rubia muy guapa pero presuntuosa de 18 años) tuvieron que venir aquí para vivir con los Cullen que son: sus tíos y dos primos, Emmett (un chico moreno y muy musculoso de 20 años) y Edward (un chico de pelo castaño, guapo y muy reservado de 17 años). Sus tíos son unas personas muy influyentes en el pueblo, aunque no se relacionan mucho con los habitantes de este. Su tío, Carlisle (un hombre bastante joven y atractivo, de unos 32 años) trabaja en el único hospital del pequeño pueblo. Su tía, Esme (una mujer de pelo castaño y encantadora de unos 34 años), es algo así como una arquitecta (aunque se dedica más a la restauración de edificios de épocas pasadas), ella misma se encargó personalmente del diseño y decorado de la casa. Es evidente que ellos son demasiado jóvenes para tener unos hijos tan mayores, eso se debe a que tanto Emmett como Edward son adoptados (según he oído por los cotilleos de pueblo, se decidieron a la adopción porque Esme no puede tener hijos propios).

En fin, volvamos a la fiesta.

La mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado. Me puse a buscarle como loca, pero no lo encontraba. Mi mente empezó a barajar todas las posibilidades… ¿Acaso no le caía bien a los Cullen? ¿Habrán recibido la invitación? ¿Les habrá pasado algo?... Empecé a subir las escaleras para irme a mi cuarto, iba a dar por finalizada la búsqueda cuando de repente le vi. Él estaba en el umbral de la puerta principal, observándome, con una espectacular sonrisa. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo habría estado así…


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Jasper se acercó a mí, estaba guapísimo y mantenía su sonrisa radiante. Cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de mí, me susurró al oído, con una voz tranquilizadora y sexi:

-Feliz cumpleaños. Enhorabuena, ya eres mayor de edad.

Cuando se alejó un poco, me quedé atónita. Quise darle las gracias por su felicitación, quise decirle cuánto significaba él para mí, quise decirle tantas cosas…Pero lo único que conseguí decir fue un simple:

-Gracias.

Jazz volvió a sonreír.

Pasaron unos segundos silenciosos, hasta que Jasper dijo:

-¿Salimos fuera?

Yo me dediqué a asentir con la cabeza, aceptaría encantada a cualquier cosas que el me propusiese. Iría con él hasta el fin del mundo.

A fuera no había nadie, solo nosotros dos. Desde aquí solo se escuchaba la música. Jazz me sujetó la cintura y me propuso que bailáramos, estrechó mi cuerpo con el suyo y nuestras manos se entrelazaron. Estuvimos bailando durantes un par de minutos, hasta que Jasper paró el baile y nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro fijamente.

Estaba tan cerca de mí que no pude resistirme a besarle. Por suerte, para mí, él no me rechazó el beso. Sus labios eran duros como el mármol y fríos como el hielo, pero a su vez eran suaves y cálidos. Mientras me besaba, Jazz profirió un leve gruñido (semejante a uno de dolor). Se apartó suavemente de mí. Sus ojos, que antes eran dorados ahora estaban oscuros.

-Yo, no…no puedo – dijo Jasper. No tuve tiempo de decir nada, me acarició la cara y se fue de la fiesta sin mediar palabra.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Estaba totalmente desconcertada, no sabía que lo había pasado. Si me hubiese rechazado antes lo comprendería, pero no lo hizo, así que eso significa que también siente algo por mí. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se había ido? No entendía nada.

Volví a dentro, todo estaba tal y como estaba cuando me fui. Exceptuando que los Cullen no estaban, se habían ido todos.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi cuarto sin ni siquiera cenar. Me dí una ducha rápida y me metí en la cama. Intenté no pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero me resultó imposible.

Al día siguiente, me desperté pronto. Quería llegar antes que él al instituto. Preguntarle que le había pasado, si había hecho algo mal. Al menos quería asegurarme de que aquello pasó de verdad.

Salí de casa sin apenas desayunar, tan solo media tostada. Era incapaz de comer, tan solo de pensar en lo que pasaría hoy…

Cogí el coche de mi madre y me encaminé hacia el instituto. Hoy hacía un día estupendo, estaba soleado. Muy pocas veces se veía un cielo tan despejado en Biloxi.

Cuando llegué allí solo había unos cuantos coches aparcados, ninguno era el que buscaba.

Jasper y yo asistíamos a la misma clase de Literatura. Me encaminé hacia la clase con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí, pero mis esperanzas se desvanecieron en el acto al comprobar que no estaba.

Cuando fui a la cafetería tampoco estaba, y tampoco sus hermanos. Todo resultaba muy extraño.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 **

La semana entera se mantuvo soleada. Aunque no me importó mucho, dado que ni Jasper ni sus hermanos aparecieron por el instituto.

Desperté en un día bastante nublado. Suerte que convencí a mi madre unos días antes de que instalaran los faros antiniebla, porque apenas se podría ver la carretera.

Llegué a clase de Literatura y me senté en mi sitio sin ni siquiera comprobar su Jazz estaba allí.

Me sobresalté cuando una voz conocida me dijo desde el asiento de al lado:

-Hola.

Se me pasaron por la cabeza millones de preguntas que hacerle…pero en ese momento solo me interesaba una cosa:

-¿Por qué habéis faltado a clase la semana pasada entera?

Jasper se quedó pensativo, buscando una respuesta correcta. Con una voz fría, que nunca había usado conmigo, se limitó a decir:

-Hemos tenido que irnos del pueblo a solucionar un asunto familiar.

Me preguntaba que asunto era ese al que se refería, pero no me atreví a preguntárselo.

Permanecimos en silencio durante toda la clase. En la cafetería ni si quiera me miró.

Salí del centro y me dirigí hacia mi coche. Me sorprendí al ver que Jasper me estaba esperando allí, apoyado en el capó.

-Tenemos que hablar -eso fue lo único que dijo.

Empezó a caminar y, con un gesto mano, me pidió que le siguiera. Se dirigió a la zona del aparcamiento más próxima al bosque y a su vez más alejada de los demás estudiantes.

Jasper empezó ha hablar:

-Lo siento. Siento haber sido tan grosero contigo antes. Es solo que...creo que es mejor así.

No daba crédito a lo que me estaba diciendo. Estaba furiosa.

-¿Mejor para quién, para ti?

-No, para ti. No soy bueno para ti. En serio, créeme.

No sabía que decir, tenía ganas de llorar, de chillar...

-Bueno, creo que eso debería de decidirlo yo ¿no?

-Alice, en serio, no es buena idea...

No quería seguir escuchándole, así que me di media vuelta y me disponía a irme cuando...

-Alice, espera...

Jasper me cogió del brazo y me dio la vuelta obligándome a mirarle.

Me quedé alucinada cuando, sin mediar palabra, me besó. Era un beso fiero y desesperado, pero a medida que se extendía, se convirtió en un beso dulce y romántico.

Me sentí muy mal cuando tuve que separarme un poco para poder respirar.

Ambos sonreímos.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho –dije sonriente.

-Lo siento señorita –dijo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

Tras unos segundos en silencio mirándonos. Decidí que era hora de aclararlo todo:

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que?

Él sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería, pero prefirió ignorar esa pregunta con otra:

-Está bien, tienes dos opciones. La primera, te llevo a casa para que puedas hacer tus deberes o estudiar para el examen de mañana...La segunda, te vienes conmigo a dar un paseo a un sitio fantástico que seguro que no conoces.

Sonreí, ¿así que eso significa que le importo?

-Creo que no hace falta que te responda a eso ¿no?

-Así que te llevo a casa ¿no? –dijo con una cara de triste muy mal fingida y casi haciendo pucheritos.

-Anda, no seas bobo. Vamos a donde tú quieras.

-Vale, pero antes debo pasar por mi casa. Tengo que pedirle a Emmett que me deje su coche.

-¿Es que no te vale el mío?

Jazz enarcó una ceja y se echó a reír.

-No es que tu coche no sirva, pero vamos a una zona montañosa y, el coche de Em es un jeep y está mejor preparado para eso. No quiero que te hagas daño.

-Vale.

-Vale, pues tenemos dos opciones. Opción _A_: vamos a mi casa, dejamos tu coche en el garaje y cogemos el _jeep_. Pero te advierto que van a querer hablar contigo, ya sabes, ese rollo de presentar a tu novia a la familia...Y tenemos la opción _B_: te llevo a tu casa, me voy a la mía y te recojo con el coche. Te ahorras las movidas familiares.

La verdad es que no me apetecía mucho eso de conocer oficialmente a su familia, al menos por ahora, pero:

-Si me dejas en casa, ¿cómo vas a ir a la tuya?

Se rió levemente

– Bueno, corro rápido.

No me convencía mucho esa idea, así que:

-Vale, está bien, vamos a tu casa... –dije sin ganas. La verdad es que no me quedaba otra.

-De acuerdo, estarán encantados de verte –dijo feliz.

¿Lo había preparado todo haciéndome creer que decidía yo, cuando en verdad sabía perfectamente que opción elegiría...?

Jasper se rió al ver la cara que se me había quedado tras llegar a aquella conclusión.

-¡Oh! Eres un manipulador ¿lo sabes? –dije con un enfado fingido, intentando no reír.

-¿Yo? – dijo con voz inocente –,La que ha dicho que vayamos a mi casa has sido tú.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Llegamos a la mansión Cullen. Jasper aparcó mi coche en el garaje y me invitó a entrar a su casa. Allí no había nadie y a Jazz no pareció sorprenderle.

-¿Edward? –dijo sin apenas levantar el tono de voz.

Edward bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-Hola Jasper – dijo y con media sonrisa me miró a mí -, un placer conocerte Alice.

-Ed, ¿dónde están los demás? –dijo Jasper.

-Carlisle está en el hospital, ha surgido una emergencia. Esme, Emmett y Rosalie se han ido a...hacer la compra –dijo Edward algo serio.

Suspiré aliviada, ¿me he librado de las presentaciones familiares?

Jazz pareció oír lo que pensaba porque dijo:

-Bueno, parece que hoy te vas a librar, pequeñaja –me susurró al oído.

-Em dijo que te dejaba su coche –dijo Edward lanzándole a Jasper las llaves. Éste las cogió con una destreza impresionante.

**…**

El viaje se hizo corto, Jasper conducía muy rápido y se orientaba bien por el bosque. Tuvimos que hacer una pequeña parte del camino a pie. Jasper tan caballeroso como siempre, se ofreció a llevarme, asegurándome que no resultaría ninguna complicación para él, pero yo me negué porque no quería ser ningún estorbo.

Después de un rato caminando, Jasper se paró y se colocó delante de mí para poder verme la cara.

-¿Confías en mí?

Se sabía a que se refería, pero de todos modos, la respuesta estaba clara.

-Siempre.

-Cierra los ojos.

Los cerré tras unos segundos de duda. Jasper se puso detrás de mí y me vendó los ojos con una cinta de tela roja, tras hacerlo, me besó dulcemente en el cuello, me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y empezó a andar despacio guiándome por el sendero.

Podía oír el cantar de los pajaritos y cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte un sonido que parecía al de una cascada, pero lo raro es que nunca había visto una cascada en Biloxi.

Unos pasos después, Jasper paró, me quitó la cinta. Me quedé unos momentos impactada, nunca antes había visto unas vistas tan espectaculares como aquellas. Aquella cascada parecía hecha por dioses. Nosotros estábamos en una parte bastante elevada de la montaña desde la cuál se veía aquel valle.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece? –preguntó Jasper al ver que no decía nada.

-Jazz…esto es… ¡fantástico! –deje al fin, cuando pude reaccionar.

Él sonrió, se acercó más al precipicio y se sentó en el suelo. Tras esto dijo:

-Me gusta mucho este sitio, no se, me ayuda a pensar. Cuando estás muy agobiado, me es útil para aclarar las ideas. Se produce un sonido musical parecido a una sinfonía.

Me quedé un rato mirándole, me sentía como una intrusa estando allí con esas dos obras de dioses (Jasper y aquel valle).

-¿Cómo es posible que yo llevo 18 años aquí y nunca halla visto este lugar y, que tú, que tan solo llevas dos años aquí lo conozcas tan bien? –le pregunté.

-Bueno, me gusta mucho eso de hacer caminatas y excursiones –respondió él seguro de sí mismo.

Me acerqué a él, iba a sentarme a su lado, pero…

-Ven –dijo Jasper con los brazos extendidos hacia mí.

Me hizo sentarme en sus rodillas y me rodeó con sus brazos. Estaba jugueteando con mi pelo y comenzó a darme besos por mi cuello, besos cortos y suaves, que poco a poco empezó a ir subiendo por mi garganta hasta llegar a mis mejillas.

Cuando sus labios se acercaron a mi boca no pude resistirme, me giré, sujeté su pelo con mis manos y le besé. Él me rodeó con fuerza la cintura y me tiró hacia él, haciendo que ambos quedásemos tumbados sobre la hierba.

Un inapropiado rugido procedente de mi estómago nos fastidió el momento. Jasper nos levantó y, tras cogerme de las manos, me miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Creo que es hora de irnos, ya está oscureciendo mucho y tus padres estarán preocupados. Y además, tendrás que comer algo –esto último lo dijo casi riendo.

No quería irme, pero Jasper tenía razón: era hora de volver a casa.

El camino de vuelta fue más rápido que el de subida, aunque me hubiese gustado que se alargase más.

La vuelta a casa en coche trancarse silenciosamente, pero no era uno de esos silencios incómodos, si no que el día fue tan especial que no teníamos ni palabras para describirlo ni nada que decir que no hallamos demostrado antes.

-Ya hemos llevado, princesa.

Me incliné hacia su asiento y nos besamos.

Sabía perfectamente que mi madre había iodo el coche aparcar y que estaría asomada por la ventana, pero no me importaba, tarde o temprano lo sabría ¿no?

-Buenas noches, mañana vendré a recogerte. Si no te importa claro –dijo algo dubitativo.

-Claro que quiero Jazz…Buenas noches.

El coche estaba aparcado allí, supongo que lo habrá traído Edward. Cuando entré en casa, mi madre estaba en la entrada, mirándome con cara de detective, pero no me preguntó nada y yo tampoco tenía ganas de contarle nada todavía. Cené, me duché y me fui a la cama.

Aquella noche tuve un sueño de lo más extraño…

* * *

**Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Espero que os gusten los nuevos capitulos.**

**besos! Xd**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Jasper me recogió para ir a la escuela. Su coche era un _Porsche 911_ amarillo.

Cuando nos vieron saliendo del coche, cogidos de la mano, nadie se extrañó. Aunque de todos modos nos miraron embobados, a excepción de su familia que me miraban fijamente, Emmett enfadados y su hermana Rosalie con asco. Edward simplemente prefería no tomar parte en esto.

Ellos no me aceptaban. Todo aquello se parecía a mi sueño…

Esperé a que estuviéramos solos para poder hablar con él sobre eso.

-Jasper, no le caigo muy bien a tu familia ¿no?

-¿Por qué dices eso? – intentó no darle importancia al asunto, pero ambos sabíamos que la tenía.

-Porque antes me miraban enfadados y…- no sabía si decírselo, pero…- y ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño. En el sueño estabas peleando con tu familia sobre mí, sobre que no era buena idea que me acercara a vosotros. Rosalie decía algo que no termina de entender, dijo: "Ella no es uno de los nuestros, nos estás poniendo a todos en peligro".

Jasper se quedó más pálido de lo habitual. Tras pensarlo un rato dijo:

-Era solo un sueño, no te preocupes. Todo nos irá bien.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Prov. Jasper

No podía creerlo, Alice acababa de decirme lo que pasó ayer en mi casa y ni si quiera sabía si lo que vio era real. ¿Es posible que halla humanos con el poder de la premonición? Estaba claro que esto lo debía de debatir con mi familia, en especial con Carlisle.

En la cafetería nos sentamos con unos amigos de Alice. Ella reposaba sus manos sobre mis muslos mientras hablaba enérgicamente con una chica, que me presentó como Dakota.

En cuanto tuve la oportunidad de escaquearme de la conversación, busqué a Edward con la mirada. Algo que no resultaba difícil, dado que siempre nos sentábamos en el mismo sitio.

_Edward creo que Alice puede ver el futuro através de visiones. Necesito que me encubras, necesito hablar con Carlisle lo antes posible._

Aunque ni si quiera me miró, supe que me había oído, cosa que verificó con un leve asentimiento que solo vi yo. 

Me incliné un poco sobre la posición en la que se encontraba Alice y le dije al oído:

-Alice, Tego que irme. Me ha surgido un imprevisto, ya te contaré. Edward te llevará a casa después de acabar las clases – tras esto le di un beso y me fui del instituto sin mirar atrás.

Llegué al hospital sin ni siquiera replantearme lo peligroso que sería allí si olía la sangre humana de urgencias. En ese momento solo pensaba en hablar con Carlisle. Por suerte, no andaba muy lejos de la entrada y parecía esperarme. Supongo que Edward le habría alertado de mi llegada.

-Carlisle, ¿podríamos hablar en privado? – dije esto último mirando a la recepcionista de la sala.

-Claro, acompáñame a mi despacho – dijo Carlisle sin apenas inmutarse.

Llegamos a su despacho, cerró la puerta, me propuso sentarme pero me negué y tomó asiente él.

-Edward me ha dicho que querías contarme algo importante, pero no me ha dicho el qué.

-Creo…bueno, estoy casi seguro que Alice tiene visiones del futuro. Ayer soñó con el enfrentamiento que tuvimos todos antes de irnos a clase.

-¿No crees que podría ser casualidad? – él intentaba quitarle importancia al asunto porque sabía perfectamente, al igual que yo, lo que esto implicaba.

-No. Dijo literalmente una frase de Rosalie, sobre que era peligroso involucrarnos con una humana…

Nunca antes había visto a Carlisle tan preocupado.

-Deberemos de tener mucho cuidado en ese aspecto, pero lo que me preocupa son los Vulturis. A saber que harían si se enterasen de tal don.


	8. Capitulo 8

**N/A: os recuerdo que los personajes que reconozcais no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

En la cafetería Jasper parecía estar distraído. Me extrañó mucho que se fuera así sin más. Dijo que ya me lo explicaría, pero sé perfectamente que no lo hará. Jasper guarda un secreto que nunca me desvelará.

Edward me llevó a casa en su coche. Ninguno de los dos habló durante todo el camino, pero cuando aparcó frente a mi casa y yo me disponía a irme, dijo:

-Tranquila Alice, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Todo irá bien.

-Gracias Edward, de verdad, no tenías por que tomarte tantas molestias conmigo.

-Ahora eres parte de mi familia, es mi deber protegerte.

Tras esto, nos despedimos y entré en casa. Haciendo los deberes de Literatura cuando recordé una frase que me dijo Edward: "Todo irá bien". ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

Deseaba poder ver a Jasper, saber que está bien, saber por que se fue…

Oí un ruido procedente de afuera, ¿alguien había lanzado algo contra mi ventana? Me asomé a ver.

Miré hacia abajo y allí estaba Jasper, sonriente y con unas cuantas piedrecitas en su mano derecha.

En silencio, procurando no despertar a nadie, bajé las escaleras y le abrí la puerta.

-Lo siento si te he despertado, pero me sentía mal por no haber podido despedirme en condiciones contigo. Y además…te echaba de menos.

-Yo también te echaba de menos – dije casi en un susurro.

Le cogí de la mano y le conduje hacia mi cuarto. Una vez cerrada la puerta, comenzamos ha besarnos. Mis besos eran algo agresivos, desesperados. Nunca antes había deseado tanto su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que nos pudiesen oír. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba ahora.

Me puse a desabrochar los botones de la camisa mientras le besaba. Jasper me detuvo tras haber desabrochado tres o cuatro botones.

Me sonrió pícaramente.

-Alice, no creo que esto sea lo que tú quieres. Tu primera vez debe de ser algo especial, algo que recordarás toda tu vida. Y, francamente, este no es el sitio adecuado. Déjame que te lleve a un sitio especial – dijo acariciándome el pelo.

Él tenía razón, este no era el mejor lugar para nuestra primera vez juntos.

-¿Y cuándo será eso? –dije ansiosa.

-Cuando tú quieras.

-Supongo que ahora no es posible ¿no? –dije haciendo pucheritos.

-Si por mí fuese nos iríamos ahora mismo – dije besándome el cuello.- pero quiero hacer las cosas bien. A donde vamos está un poco lejos, así que tendremos que poner una escusa a tus padres para que te dejen irte conmigo unos días.

Eso será difícil, mis padres no aceptarían nunca que me fuera con mi novio unos días por ahí los dos solos.

-Creo que eso va a ser imposible.

-No creo, yo tengo muchos recursos. Tengo un bueno don de gentes con los mayores – dijo Jazz fardando un poco.

-Eso habrá que verlo.

Ambos nos reímos. Sentía curiosidad ver saber cuál era su plan, porque estaba claro que tenía uno.

* * *

**Siento mucho el retraso. Espero que os guste el capitulo! **

**Gracias por leerlo, besos Xd**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Estábamos a Sábado, Jasper mi propuso ir a su casa. Conocer a su familia y, de paso, preparar una "puesta en escena" para convencer a mis padres que me dejen irme con él. Aún no sabía que planeaba, pero, según él, hoy lo sabría.

No fue tan terrorífico eso de conocer a los Cullen. Todos se portaron muy bien conmigo, incluso Rosalie. Supongo que Jasper habrá tenido algo que ver en ese asunto.

Jazz parecía no tener ningún reparo en que sus tíos supieran lo que íbamos ha hacer, es más, Carlisle y Esme nos van a ayudar.

El plan de Jasper consistía en que yo le diría a mis padres que iba a acompañar a Jasper, Esme y Carlisle a Texas porque tenían que arreglar algunos asuntos, dado que Jasper y Rosalie vivían en Texas antes de irse a vivir con los Cullen.

En verdad, lo que haríamos es irnos los cuatro al aeropuerto y luego cada pareja se iría a su lugar vacacional.

Parecía fácil, pero aún así no me inspiraba mucha confianza.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Recuerdo que los personajes que puedan reconocer en este fic no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la gran mente creativa de SM.**

**Los capitulos finales contienen spoiler de Amanecer.**

**Capitulo dedicado a: Paulita y Strangeeers!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 **

Prov. Jasper

Estábamos a miércoles, habíamos acordado que Alice mi presentaría hoy oficialmente a sus padres. Así poder darles tiempo para aceptarlo, dado que Alice les diría el viernes que se vendría con mis tíos y conmigo unos días.

Como de costumbre, recogía a Alice para ir al instituto. Ella estaba muy preocupada, tenía miedo de que su padre no aceptase lo nuestro. Su madre, por otra parte, parecía que si lo consentía, dado que no dijo nada cuando nos pilló besándonos. Aunque, que no haya dicho nada no quiere decir mucho, puede que no dijese nada por no pelear.

Yo tenía cierta ventaja, podré controlar el ambiente si este se caldea un poco, aunque prefiero no tener que usarlo.

Al acabar las clases, ambos fuimos a su casa. Ahora me tocaba a mí pasar por esto.

Salimos del coche, ella me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia la puerta. Aunque tenía las llaves de casa, prefirió llamar para que sus padres saliesen, en vez de entrar yo. Buena idea, así si me entra el pánico podré salir corriendo.

Alice hizo sonar el timbre: _ding dong_…

Para desgracia mía, su padre fue el que abrió la puerta. Sonrió a Alice, pero cuando me vio a mí y sobretodo, cuando vio nuestras manos entrelazadas…pasó de feliz a tenso por el enfado en un par de milésimas de segundos.

-¿Mary…?- dijo éste llamando a su esposa, que también se llamaba Mary.

Mary, que estaba en el salón, se acercó a nosotros y se colocó junto a su marido.

Ésta, al vernos nos sonrió, parecía feliz de vernos juntos.

-Hola hija – me miró a mí. –Encantada de verte Jasper.

Alice y yo nos relajamos bastante cuando dijo esto, cosa que no puedo decir de su esposo.

-¿Eso es todo, "encantada de verte", es que no vas a darle una reprimenda a la niña?

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? –obviamente, esta era una pregunta retórica, pero él pareció no entenderlo.

- ¿Qué por qué? Porque es muy chica para tener novio – me miró fijamente. – Haber, chico, ¿cuántos años tienes?

¿Qué debía de responder a aquellos? No, señor disculpe, tengo 142 años pero aparento 20…No, creo que con la verdad no iré a ninguna parte, al menos con ellos, al menos ahora. Suerte que no tuve que contestar, porque Alice intervino.

-¿Y qué importa eso? Le quiero, ¿Acaso va a cambiar eso tenga la edad que tenga?

La tensión era cada vez más fuerte, pensé que a su padre le iba a dar algo.

-Peter, ¿por qué no les dejas entrar al salón? Allí hablaremos con más calma.

* * *

**N/A:**

_-Peter: Es una transcripción literal del arameo kefa, "piedra", al latín petrus. Hace referencia a una persona que es "firme como la piedra"._

**_-_**_Mary:__ viene del hebreo y significa rebelión del pueblo._

* * *

**Muxisimas gracias por leer my fic!**

**Pronto actualizare, bss**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Fuimos al salón, Jasper y yo nos sentamos juntos, mis padres enfrenta de nosotros.

Mi padre empezó a psicoanalizar a Jasper, cosa que se le daba muy bien, dado que es psicólogo.

-Bueno Jasper, supongo que vas al instituto ¿no?

Jasper parecía saber perfectamente a donde quería llegar mi padre, aunque le siguió el juego sin vacilar.

-Si señor, estoy en el mismo curso que su hija.

-Pero no tienes su misma edad – no era una pregunta.

-No señor, tengo 20 – Jasper mantenía su caballerosidad, aunque mi padre en estos momentos no la merecía.

-¿Cumplidos este año?

-Si señor.

-¿Y cómo es que vas dos cursos atrás?

-Por culpa de unos asuntos familiares – al terminar esta frase pareció perder esa firmeza que había estado manteniendo durante toda la conversación.

Le cogí de la mano y la apreté con fuerza, fuerza que quería transmitirle.

Tanto yo como mi madre, sabíamos perfectamente cuales eran esos asuntos familiares a los que él se refería, pero al parecer mi padre nunca escucha los cotilleos del pueblo.

-¿Y qué asuntos son esos, si pueden saberse?

-Verá…tras la muerte de mis padres, mi hermana y yo estuvimos en un centro de acogida hasta que pudieron dar nuestra custodia a mis tíos. Trascurrieron unos cuantos menos, así que el centro estudiantil decidió que lo mejor era que repitiéramos el curso.

-Bueno, eso explicaría un año, pero, ¿el otro?

-Verá, soy de Texas. Según el estado de Missisipi en Texas hay un nivel académico inferior.

-Ya, claro – dijo mi padre, no muy convencido.

Se produjo un silencio algo incómodo, por suerte, mi hermanita Cynthia llegó de la escuela. Entró corriendo al salón, como de costumbre. Cuando nos vio se quedó extrañada, pero cuando vio a Jasper pareció comprenderlo todo. Cynthia aunque tan solo tiene 8 años es una niña muy inteligente, yo siempre le contaba mis cosas y ella hacía lo mismo conmigo, así que sabe lo de Jasper.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, habéis montado una fiesta sin mí? – dijo algo irónica, aguantando la risa tras ver la cara de papá.

-Cynthia cariño, sube a tu cuarto. Esta es una conversación de mayores – dijo mi madre.

Cynthia se fue a su cuarto sin rechistar, que raro…seguro que luego me hará un interrogatorio completo y me reñirá por no haberle contado que esté saliendo con Jasper.

Jazz miraba discretamente su reloj, ¿estaría planeando una escusa para "salir por patas" o simplemente era por hacer algo?

-Bueno, me gustaría seguir hablando con ustedes – dijo Jasper un poco irónico, - pero tengo que irme, supongo que mis tíos estarán esperándome.

Nos levantamos del asiento casi simultáneamente y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de la calle.

-Un placer verte, Jasper – dijo mi madre sonriendo.

Salí a fuera con él, para poder hablar tranquilamente sin que mis padres nos escuchen.

-Bueno, creo que no ha ido tan mal ¿no? – dijo riendo.

-No, claro que no – dijo en broma. – ¿Vendrás mañana a recogerme?

-Claro, siempre y cuando tú quieras – dijo fingiendo tristeza.

Me acerqué a él y, tras besarle, dije:

-Siempre.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12 **

Hoy era viernes, o como Jasper lo llamó: "el día D". Y es que hoy era el día que pediría permiso a mis padres para que me dejasen irme con Jasper una semana, cosa que veía imposible, dado que desde el primer momento a mi padre no le calló muy bien. Aunque a él nunca le caería bien ningún novio mío fuese como fuese, tiene principios, principios que son absurdos. Jasper era la clase de chico que todo padre querría que saliese con su hija, la vez mi padre esté en esa lista, pero no lo reconocería hasta que no llevemos mucho más tiempo saliendo.

-¿Estás lista? – me preguntó Jasper cuando estábamos en el salón de mi casa esperando a que lleguen mis padres.

-No creo que esté preparada para esto nunca – dije con una pequeña risotada por los nervios.

Jazz me dio un abrazo para relajarme, muy romántico por cierto.

-Tranquila, lo peor ya ha pasado.

No sé como, pero aquello funcionó. Me sentí mucho más relajada, bueno, relajada hasta que escuché abrirse la puerta principal.

¿No podían haber escogido un momento mejor para venir? Lo que me faltaba para darle más pretextos a mi padre para no dejarme irme. ¿Y por qué? Porque nos pillaron abrazados, apunto de besarnos y con mis manos rodeando su trasero.

-¿Interrumpimos? – mi padre, tan sarcástico como siempre.

Tras este comentario, nos separamos un poco, yo me volví para enfrentarme a ellos.

-¡Peter! Déjalos en paz – nos defendió mi madre (¡gracias mamá!). – Son novios, ¿qué esperas que hagan? – vale, este comentario no ayuda mucho.

Nadie sabía que decir, así que mi madre intervino.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a arriba. Os dejamos un poco de intimidad – esto último lo dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Empezaron a irse, no puedo esperar, es ahora o nunca.

-¡No! Esperar – dije adelantando unos pasos. – Tengo que deciros algo.

¿Es mi imaginación o esta frase se puede malinterpretar? No, creo que no son imaginaciones mías, porque me padre me miró como si acabase de soltar un bombazo.

-No estarás embarazada ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¡Pues claro que no! – dije enfadada. – ¿Os digo que quiero hablar y lo único que se os ocurre es que esté embarazada? Esto es increíble…

Jasper se tapó con una mano la boca, estaba conteniendo la risa. ¿Pero qué era tan gracioso?, a mi no me hacía ninguna gracia. Le di un pequeño codazo para que se serenara.

-Perdona hija, es que…bueno, es normal que pensemos eso, estas en la edad ¿no? – mi madre hoy se estaba coronando, vamos. – Bueno, pues si no es eso ¿qué querías decirnos?

...


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

Vamos Alice, tu puedes…venga, que todos están esperando tu respuesta.

-Mañana me voy unos días con Jasper a Texas. Tiene que ir allí a arreglar unos asuntos sobre la herencia de sus padres y quiero ir con él.

Ambos se quedaron como aturdidos. Mi padre fue el que reaccionó más rápido.

-No. ¿Esperas que te deje irte con éste a otro estado "unos días"? – dijo esto como si no me creyera o confiara en mí.

Para sorpresa mía, mi madre estaba reacuerdo con él. Jasper intervino.

-Disculpe que le interrumpa señor, pero no iríamos solos. Mis tíos vendrán con nosotros.

Bueno, ya eso parecieron entenderlo o al menos mi madre.

-Ah bueno, pues si van ellos… - vale, esto confirma que no confían en su propia hija, genial.

-Puede llamarles si lo prefiere, ellos se lo confirmarán – dijo Jasper extendiéndole a mi padre su móvil.

-No, no creo que haga falta – dijo éste tras pensárselo un rato.

-¿A qué hora os vais? – preguntó mi madre con una media sonrisa.

No me lo puedo creer, ¿esto está pasando de verdad? ¿Al fin podremos estar solos? Ya estaba deseando estar en aquel sitio, sea donde sea.

Cuando Jasper se fue, mi padre no hacía nada más que lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Desde mi cuarto podía escucharlos discutir.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Mary, de verdad crees que a ese chico le va a importar mucho que estén sus tíos cerca de ellos? ¡Por dios! Si el doctor Cullen y su esposa han permitido que su hermana salga con aquel chico que tienen adoptado...

-Peter, deberías de confiar en tu hija. Ella es responsable, sabe lo que hace. Y además, el chico es una persona muy responsable, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?.

-Está bien, intentaré confiar más en ellos – dijo mi padre, casi a regañadientes.

* * *

**Muchisimas gracias por leerlo. Pornto actualizare, bss**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

A la mañana siguiente, llamaron a la puerta. Ya estaba preparada para irme. Cuando abrí me sorprendí, dado que no era la persona que yo esperaba ver.

-Buenos días señora Cullen – dije sonriendo.

-Buenos días Alice, por favor no me llames así, eres de la familia, llámame Esme – dijo alegremente. - ¿Preparada para irnos?

-Si claro, ya estoy lista.

-¿Están tus padres? Quisiera saludarles.

-Ah...claro, están en el salón - dije

-Jasper está en el coche – dijo guiñándome un ojo antes de entrar.

Miré al coche y efectivamente, allí estaba él. Tras verme, salió y se dirigió hacia mí. Me dio un tierno beso.

-¿Por qué no has entrado? – le pregunté extrañada.

-No le caí demasiado bien a tu padre, y además Esme quería hablar con ellos.

-Bueno, y... ¿adonde vamos? – le pregunté acariciándole la cara, intentando sonsacarle información.

-Alice...sabes que no te lo puedo decir, es un secreto – dijo intentando resistirse.

Esme salió de la casa y, tras ellas mis padres. Éstos me despidieron con la mano mientras subíamos al coche, Esme de copiloto al lado de Carlisle y Jasper y yo en los asientos de atrás.

El camino se hizo silenciosamente, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido del coche, que por cierto, era conducido a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

Carlisle comenzó a reducir la velocidad, cosa que me resultó muy extraño, dado que quedaba mucho para llegar al aeropuerto e incluso de la disección de la autopista, si es que íbamos a ir en coche. En la carretera puede ver un coche, ¿qué hacía el coche de Jasper aquí? Carlisle se giró a mirarle.

-Está bien, nuestros caminos si dividen aquí – dijo serio. - ¿Estás seguro de que podrás con esto?

-Estoy seguro.

¿Pero, de que estaban hablando? ¿Es una especie de códigos cifrados o qué?

-Vale, pues en ese caso, adiós – dijo mirando a Jasper y después a mí.

Jazz bajó del coche y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a salir. Carlisle y Esme se fuero.

Jasper me abrió la puerta del copiloto y, tras cerrarla, entró él y emprendió rumbo a no sé donde.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

Unos pocos kilómetros de viaje después, Jasper encendió el reproductor de CDs del coche. Para mi asombro, todas las canciones que se escuchaban eran de mis favoritas.

-El viaje va a ser un poco largo, así que avísame cuando quieras para ¿Vale?

-Vale, ¿pero no se suponía que íbamos a ir en avión? – pregunté algo confusa.

-Al sitio al que vamos no se puede llegar en avión – dijo riendo. – Y además, estoy por jurar que conmigo al volante tardaremos mucho menos que si fuésemos en avión.

-Presumido… - respondí divertida.

Entre la música tan relajante, el débil sonido del coche y la tranquilidad que se mascaba en el ambiente, me estaba quedando dormida…

Me desperté en una habitación de hotel, ¿cuánto tiempo habría estado dormida? Como respuesta a ésta pregunta, Jasper entró en la habitación.

-Menos mal que me ibas a avisar si querías parar ¿eh? He tenido que cargar contigo hasta la habitación, menos mal que pesas poco… - dijo riendo.

Le saqué la lengua en forma de burla, él se rió, tras esto se fue al salón y trajo una bandeja llena de comida.

-Desayuno en la cama para mi princesa – dijo sentándose junto a mí.

-Gracias – dije antes de besarle, Jasper es siempre tan atenta…- Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

- No mucho, puede que unas cuatro o cinco horas, estabas muy cansada.

Dios, mi madre debe de estar preocupada porque no la he llamado.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada.

-Tranquila, ya les he llamado yo –dijo posando una mano en mi hombro tranquilizándome.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?

-Estamos en Jackson.

Empecé a comer lo que trajo en la bandeja.

-¿Tú no comes? – le pregunté extrañada.

-No…ya he comido antes, pensaba que dormirías más tiempo.

-Cuando termine, continuaremos el viaje en coche ¿no?

-Bueno…yo estaba pensando en que tal vez deberíamos ir de compras, ya sabes: comida, ropa… - esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa radiante, ¡cómo sabe lo que me gusta ir de compras!

-¿De compras? No traigo mucho dinero, y además tengo ropa en la maleta – dije algo triste, cómo me fastidiaba perderme una oportunidad para ir de compras.

-No seas boba, yo lo pago. Mis tíos tienen mucho dinero, no creo que les importe que nos gastemos un poco.

-No creo que deba… - Jasper me interrumpió.

-No digas tonterías, no les importa, el dinero está para gastarlo ¿no? Y además Rose se gasta siempre una fortuna en ropa… - dijo riendo.

Vale, una vez que fui convencida para ir de compras, terminé la comida y nos fuimos a un centro comercial que esta cerca de aquel hotel. El sitio parecía caro, pero a Jasper no le importaba en absoluto.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

Antes que nada, compramos comida que en teoría es para una semana, pero se nota que Jasper tiene una familia grande porque compró comida para un mes.

Me volví loca nada más entrar a las tiendas y ver a toda esa gente con bolsas llenas de ropa.

Me probé las ropas de medio establecimiento, y el otro medio porque llevaba prisa que si no…

Pobre Jasper, tuvo que aguantar todas idas y venidas de probadores y ni si quiera se quejó. Él disfrutaba viéndome feliz y comprándome ropa.

Pasamos por una tienda en la que vendían solo ropa de hombres. Me costó un poquito, pero conseguí convencerle de que él se comprase ropa.

Le mostré varias camisas de mangas cortas, pero al parecer no le gustan:

-No, mangas cortas no – dijo pasándose discretamente la mano derecha por su brazo izquierdo, como si intentarse aclarar el motivo por el cuál se debía su respuesta.

La final, tras hacerle probar varias camisas y pantalones vaqueros, los compró y nos dirigimos hacia otras tiendas. Jasper se empeñó en llevar todas las bolsas él solo.

Había un último sitio al que quería ir, pero con Jasper delante…

-Tengo que ir a un sitio, ¿por qué no vas a llevar las bolsas el coche? – dije algo insegura.

-Joder, cuántos rodeos por tal de no decirme que vas a ir a comprar lencería.

-¿Puedes leerme la mente? – dije dudando, ¿cómo es posible que siempre sepa la que pienso?

-No – dijo tras reírse -, es solo que…bueno, no nací ayer ¿sabes? Hay cosas que se sobreentienden fácilmente.

-Vale, pero te vas ¿no? – dije sonrojada.

-Vale, ¡vale! – dijo riendo.

Entré en la tienda mientras Jasper llevaba las bolsas al coche. Encontré un modelito de los más sexy y sin duda alguna lo compré, estaba deseando ver la cara de Jazz cuando me vea con esto...

Cuándo salí de la tienda allí estaba él, sentado en un banco esperándome. Llegamos al coche.

-Eh...se me olvidaba una cosa, ahora vengo ¿vale? – dijo Jasper dándome un beso antes de irse de nuevo al centro comercial.

Unos minutos después, demasiado pocos, volvió Jasper. Tenía en sus manos una pequeña cajita con un lacito.

-Toma, espero que te guste – dijo entregándome la delicada caja.

-¿Es que acaso es mi cumpleaños otra vez? – dije bromeando mientras me disponía a abrirla.

-¿Es que acaso hay una fecha determinada para regalarle algo a mi novia?

Deshice el nudo del lazo y abrí aquella cajita de color rojizo. En su interior se encontraba un collar de oro blanco en forma de corazón, en el cuál había una inscripción con mi nombre. Era precioso.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece, te gusta? – dijo Jasper. - ¿Alice? – dijo tras unos segundos, dado que no respondía.

-Es... ¡es precioso! – dije ilusionada. – No tenías por qué comprarlo, además, seguro que es muy caro.

-No digas tonterías, el dinero es lo de menos, lo importante es que te guste.

-Gracias – dije dándole un beso romántico.

Jasper me ayudó a ponerme el collar. Pasamos unos segundos en silencio.

-Bueno, ¿qué, seguimos el viaje?


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17 **

Estaba claro que no íbamos a Texas, íbamos en dirección a Arkansas. Una parte del camino se hizo a campo través, es decir, no seguimos ninguna carretera, de vez en cuando algún camino. Estaba empezando a anochecer cuando Jasper empezó a reducir la velocidad. Poco a poco comenzó a hacerse más nítido aquel paisaje rodeado por árboles, que tanto me recordaba a aquel valle al que me llevó Jasper, aunque no se podría comparar la belleza de este lugar con aquello…Aunque estaba oscureciendo, se podía ver una cabaña de madera, que más bien era una casa por las dimensiones que tenía. Cerca de la casa-cabaña había un lago de agua cristalina y… ¿aquello que se escuchaba a lo lejos era una pequeña cascada?

Jasper aparcó el coche cerca de la cabaña. Tras salir y abrirme la puerta del coche, se empeñó en llevar él solo las bolsas adentro, insistiendo en que me quedara fuera contemplando el paisaje de mientras. Parecía increíble que pudiese cargar con tanto peso él solo.

Me quedé maravillada contemplando el cristalino lago. Parecía imposible que estuviese allí con la persona que más amo en el mundo, todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Poco después, Jasper apareció silenciosamente detrás de mí rodeándome cuidadosamente la cintura con sus musculosos brazos.

-Hace un poco de frío aquí afuera, ¿por qué no vamos a dentro? – dijo esto último después de besarme el cuello.

La verdad es que no hacía mucho frío, pero supongo que esa era un pretexto para que entrásemos a la casa.

Jasper me cogió de la mano y me llevó adentro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado afuera? El interior de la cabaña estaba a oscuras, las únicas luces que había provenían de unas velas colocadas por la estancia. Contemplé la sala asombrada, hasta que me percaté de una cosa. Por el suelo había un recorrido de pétalos rojos que conducían hasta la habitación. Jasper era siempre tan detallista...

Me giré hacia él, que estaba absorto contemplando mi reacción. No podía expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, así que opté por demostrárselo. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos y empecé a hacer un "recorrido de besos" desde su cuello hasta llegar a sus deseosos labios.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos en la habitación. Entre beso y beso me dispuse a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

-Si de verdad quieres estrenar lo que sea que te hallas comprado en la tienda de lencerías, te recomiendo que lo hagas ahora, porque como sigas quitándome cosas te aseguro que no podré parar...

Ambos nos reímos por este comentario.

-Vale, entonces vengo en seguida – dije sonriendo, algo sonrojada. – Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi ropa?

-La bolsa que buscas está en el baño – dijo señalando dónde estaba el baño. Le fulminé con la mirada. – Tranquila no he mirado dentro – dijo riéndose por mi expresión.

Me dirigí al baño y, tal y como había dicho Jazz, allí estaba la bolsa que estaba buscando: era violeta, de encaje muy fino y casi transparente y bastante atrevido, quizás demasiado pare nuestra primera noche.

Sin pararme ni tan siquiera a pensar, me puse el atuendo, me miré al espejo ligeramente para ver como quedaba y me dispuse a salir.

Jasper permanecía en el mismo sitio y en la misma postura, con la camisa desabrochada, tan y como lo dejé cuando abandoné la habitación. Cuando me vio casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas, estaba embobado.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Estás hermosa, como siempre – dijo sonriendo pícaramente mientras se acercaba a mí y rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos -. Y muy sexy.

-¿A sí? – dije tonteando, rodeando su cuello con mis manos.

-Sí, mucho – dijo Jasper contorneando la comisura de mi boca antes de besarme.

Le quité la camisa y, entre besos, le fui quitando el cinturón. Él me condujo lentamente hacia la cama.

…

Me desperté con los primeros y débiles rayos de sol. Jasper estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, supongo que buscando su camisa, dado que solo vestía unos vaqueros y unos Boxes blancos de Calvin Klein que asomaban por encima de ellos.

Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que ni se dio cuenta que estaba despierta. Aproveché el momento para analizar la situación…Su cuerpo era espectacular, era musculoso y su piel de tez pálida y fría cada vez me resultaba más sexy. Estaba tan embobada admirando su figura que apenas me di cuenta de que se movía demasiado rápido para ser un humano…Aunque, en verdad, no me sorprendió demasiado. Sé que Jasper no es como cualquier persona: él es muy fuerte, ágil, de una velocidad sobrehumana y, a decir verdad, nunca le había visto dormir ni comer.

Comencé a recordar momentos que me llamaron mi atención por lo extraño que resultaban: cuando me dijo que no era bueno para mí, la conversación tan extraña que mantuvo con su tío, aquel sueño…

Solo había un tipo de ser que encajase con su descripción: ¿Jasper es un vampiro?

* * *

**Bueno, aquí os he dejao algunos nuevos capitulos. Espero que os guste!**

**Muxisimas gracias Strangeeers!**


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

_Prov. Jasper_

Mientras ella dormía, me dediqué a meter las cosas de la compra donde correspondía. Cuando terminé con esa tarea, me quedé atónito contemplando a Alice. Me resultaba extraño tener delante de mí a una humana y no sentirme tentado por su sangre. Tal vez sea porque ella me importa demasiado como para pensar en lo delicioso que sería probar su sangre…Advertí que el sol comenzaba a salir de su escondrijo, así que me puse a buscar mi camisa. No podía arriesgarme a que los reflejos que proyectaba se reflejaran en mí.

Detuve mi búsqueda cuando atisbé unos cambios bruscos en los sentimientos de Alice. Sentimientos que pasaban de la duda al asombro en unas pocos segundos.

Tenía esperanzas de que no se hubiese enterado todavía, pero resultó imposible. Ella es muy inteligente y astuta.

Me giré para poder enfrentarme a aquella realidad.

-Creo que ya me has descubierto ¿no? – dije con una sonrisa amarga. Tenía miedo de lo que podría pasarle solo por saber de nuestra existencia.

-¿Eres un…un vampiro? – dijo dubitativa, aunque no asustada.

-Si – respondí secamente -. No logro entender tus sentimientos... ¿No tienes miedo?

-No – me respondió con decisión -. Si de verdad quisieras matarme lo habrías hecho el día en el que nos conocimos.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de ser peligroso.

Para mi sorpresa, ella se rió.

-Si no estuvieses seguro de ti mismo no estaríamos los dos solos en medio de la nada ¿N crees? A no ser que te guste torturarte, que no creo que sea tu caso.

-Yo no quiero ser un monstruo. Hace años que dejé las guerras y renuncié a la sangre humana, aunque aún no consigo contralar mi sed. Contigo es distinto, tu sangre es la más tentadora que he olido jamás y, aún así no me siento tentado por ella. – dije sincerándome con ella.

-Tal vez sea porque me quieres demasiado – dijo Alice con una perfecta sonrisa.

-Tal vez sea porque mi mayor temor en el mundo es hacerte daño.

Pasaron algunos minutos silenciosos, aunque no incómodos. Sabía que tenía preguntas que hacerme y yo estaba dispuesto a responder todas las que pudiese. Al fin se decidió.

-Tengo una duda, si no bebes sangre humana… ¿De qué te alimentas? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Mi familia y yo somos _vegetarianos_, por así decirlo. Nos alimentamos solo de la sangre animal.

Alice se dedicó a asentir.

-¿De verdad que no tienes miedo? – le pregunté extrañado.

-Tengo miedo de perderte.

Ambos reímos ante ese comentario, aunque creo que por motivos diferentes.

Ella extendió los brazos hacia mí, invitándome a sentarme en la cama junto a ella. Esta ese momento no me había percatado de la gran distancia que nos separaba.

Tras dudarlo por un par de segundos me acerqué despacio hacia ella. Alice me rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo, el cuál le devolví en un intento de demostrarle cuánto significaba para mí tenerla.

Permanecimos unos minutos abrazados, hasta que a Alice le rugieron las tripas. Había olvidado por completo que ella era humana y que, como tal, tenía que alimentarse.

-Creo que es hora de desayunar – dije en una sonrisa, conteniendo la risa.

-Vale, pero antes… ¿Qué tal una duchita?

-Tu neceser está en el baño y la ropa en aquél cajón – dije señalando el comodín.

Alice se levantó, dirigió una mirada al cuarto de baño y luego volvió a mirarme a mí.

-¿Te vienes? – preguntó algo sonrojada -. ¿O es que los vampiros tenías miedo al agua?

Ambos reímos.

-No, el agua está bien. Ahora voy, ve entrando tú. Tengo que hacer una llamada.

-No tardes – dijo besándome la frente.

Esperé a que Alice abandonara la habitación. Cogí el móvil y me fui al salón. Tecleé rápidamente el número de telefoneé correspondiente a mi familia. Para alivio mío, lo cogió la persona que yo estaba buscando.

-Dime Jasper, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó una voz algo alterada.

-Hola Edward. Tranquilo. Todo va bien, pero tenéis que iros del estado de Missisipi.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Alice ha descubierto lo que somos. No quiero que os veáis implicados si llegan ha enterarse los Vulturis.

-¿Y qué vas ha hacer tú?

-Bueno, creo que eso no depende de mí.

-¿Crees que ella querrá transformarse?

-No lo sé Ed, pero creo que lo mejor para todos es que no sigamos hablando de ello.

-¿Volveremos ha verte algún día?

-No lo sé, ahora mismo no estoy seguro de nada.

-Cuídate hermano. Estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos tu vuelta a casa.

-Adiós hermano – dije antes de colgar el móvil.

Podía imaginarme la reacción de mi familia, su preocupación por nosotros, su negativa a abandonarme en un momento como este...Pero no podía pararme a pensar en ello. Ahora lo importante es proteger a Alice.

Escuché el agua de la ducha, como tarde más Alice me mata. Por ahora es mejor que no sepa nada, no quiero estropearle las vacaciones.

Me dirigí al baño.

-Ya creí que no vendrías.

-¿Desde cuando he faltado a una promesa? – dije entrando en la ducha y besando su cuello.


	19. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19**

No me apetecía perder tiempo cocinando, así que me preparé unas tostadas.

Jasper me miraba mientras comía con curiosidad, como si fuese algo que no se ve todos los días.

-Yo te habría echo el desayuno, pero llevo más de un siglo sin comer y he perdido práctica – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto apagada.

-No te preocupes, tampoco tengo demasiada hambre.

-Bueno, supongo que de todas formas tendré que ir a clases de cocina – dijo riendo, algo más animado.

Terminé mi pequeño desayuno, fregué el plato y los cubiertos. Volví al salón y Jasper me rodeó en su regazo.

Tenía ganas de salir fuera y dar un paseo por el bosque o nadar un poco en el lago, pero el sol estaba puesto. Los vampiros no pueden reflejarse a la luz del sol ¿no? Pues entonces no entiendo por qué Jasper no paraba de insistir en salir fuera.

-¿Alice, por qué no vamos al lago? – dijo haciendo hoyuelos en mi pelo.

-¿Y por qué no vemos una peli? – dije rozando la comisura de su boca, intentando convencerle así.

Jasper me miró con cara de extrañado durante unos segundo, aunque después se echó a reír.

-¿Crees que si salgo a la luz del sol me quemaré?

-¿Es que no es verdad? – pregunté sorprendida.

-No, de hecho, hay muchos mitos sin fundamento, quizás demasiados –aclaró él.

-Entonces si puedes salir a la calle cuando está el sol, ¿por qué faltaste una semana entera a clase?

-Bueno, el sol no nos hace daño, pero si que nos afecta de algún modo. No podemos mostrarnos ante él cuando hay humanos cerca.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté curiosa.

-Vente fuera y lo verás por ti misma – dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

No respondí a aquel comentario, no directamente al menos. Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta principal, dándole a entender así mi respuesta. Cuando me di cuenta Jasper ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta esperándome.

-¡Hey, eso no vale!

-Las damas primero – dijo abriendo la puerta.

Aquellas vistas eran mejor por el día que por la noche, que ya es mucho decir. El paisaje era puro verde, se nota que aquella era una zona en la que llueve bastantes veces al cabo del año. El sol brillaba despampanante.

Jasper no se movió del sitio.

-¿Seguro que el sol no te hará daño? – pregunté preocupada.

Como respuesta a mi pregunta, Jasper avanzó cuatro pasos hacia mí. El sol producía unas extrañas formas brillantes en su piel.

-Seguro – dijo sonriendo en un intento de darme seguridad -. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué no podemos salir fuera los días de sol? La gente sabría que somos diferentes.

-¿Diferentes? Pues yo te veo igual que siempre, perfecto – dije riendo.

Jasper acompañó mi risa. Sin perder la sonrisa, se acercó mucho más a mí hasta rodearme con sus fuertes brazos.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote - susurró justo antes de unir sus labios con los míos.

-La espera ha merecido la pena ¿no? – dije en tono burlón.

-¿Bueno, qué, te vienes al lago? – preguntó él tras unos segundos embobados mirándonos el uno al otro.

-Ya estamos tardando – dije cogiéndole de la mano y arrastrándole hacia el agua.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté entre los brazos de Jasper. Sus fuertes brazos, su aroma,…Me sentía segura cerca de él. A Jazz le gustaba cerrar los ojos y oír el sonido de mi entrecortada respiración y los latidos de mi corazón, aquellos que se disparaban cuando él estaba conmigo.

Pero ni si quiera él fue capaz de impedir mis pesadillas, aquellas en las que le perdía una y otra vez. Entre pesadilla, hubo un sueño algo extraño, aunque precioso. Me resultó extraño soñar con aquello, dado que nunca me había planteado tal cosa.

…

Estaba fregando los platos. Jasper apareció por detrás y rodeó mi cintura.

-¿Aún sigues pensando en aquel sueño? – preguntó dándome cortos besos en los hombros.

-Sí, creo que sí – me separé de él para mirarle a la cara -. ¿Y si no fuese un sueño?

-¿Y entonces qué podría ser?

-Tú mismo dijiste que tengo un don. ¿Y si fue una visión? – dije casi con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Alice, eso es imposible. Soy un vampiro. Yo no…no puedo – respondió él triste.

Me abracé a él sollozando.

-No llores cariño, no llores por favor - me pidió en un susurro acariciándome la espalda.

Permanecimos así hasta que el teléfono sonó y nos quitó de aquel trance. Era mi madre, quería saber cómo estábamos y cuando volvería.

-No sé mamá, no sé cuando volveremos – busqué a mi novio con la mirada en busca de ayuda. Él señaló con sus dedos un número, el número de días que tardaríamos en volver -. Jazz cree que en tres días estaremos allí. Te avisaré cuando lo tenga claro ¿vale?

Estuvimos hablando unos minutos más…

-Adiós, te quiero mamá.

Me acerqué a Jasper.

-¿Solo tres días? – pregunté asombrada. Si fuese por mí me quedaría allí por siempre.

-Partimos mañana. Algún día tendrás que volver a la rutina ¿no? – respondió riendo.

-No quiero estar lejos de ti nunca más.

-No me alejaré de ti si no quieres.

-¿Vas a venir todas las noches a mi cama? – dije irónicamente, aunque riendo.

-No sería mal plan ¿no crees? – respondió pícaramente.

-No, claro que no. Eso sería genial – dije aproximándome para besar sus labios, aquellos que me volvían loca.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí os dejo nuevos capitulos. ****Espero que os gustasen.**

**Muxisimas gracias por leerlo! BSS**


	21. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21 **

Tal y como dijo Jasper, a la mañana siguiente partimos. Tuvimos que pasar una noche en el mismo hotel de Jackson en el que nos instalamos cuando fuimos a Arkansas. La vuelta a casa se me hizo muy corta, dado que aún estaba asimilando los días que había pasado a solas con mi novio.

Llegamos a Biloxi. Era de noche, así que Jasper en vez de llevarme a mi casa me llevó a la suya.

-Es muy tarde para ir a tu casa y como tus padres esperan que vengamos mañana, lo mejor será que pasemos la noche aquí.

Cuando entramos dentro de la mansión Cullen, me sorprendió que estuvieran todas las luces apagadas y no había nadie.

-¿Dónde está tu familia? – pregunté curiosa.

-Se han ido – dijo encendiendo las luces y conduciéndome a la cocina -, se lo pedí yo. Es mejor que los Vulturi no sepan lo nuestro.

-¿Los Vulturi?

-Te lo contaré todo otro día, ahora toca cenar.

Se notaba que nadie había cocinado nunca en esta casa, todos los materiales de cocina estaban sin usar. Habíamos comprado comida en el mercado del pueblo, así que me preparé una cenita rápida. Tenía sueño y no quería perder el tiempo en preparar cenas.

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer?

-Para empezar te vas a ir a mi cama a dormir. Mañana iremos a casa de tus padres y más adelante, ya veremos – dijo él intentando salir por la retaguardia para no responder a aquella pregunta sabiendo perfectamente a que me refería.

Fruncí el ceño, aunque estaba demasiado cansada para enfadarme o hacer más preguntas.

Jasper me llevó a su habitación en brazos. Con lo rápido que iba y con la facilidad con la que me cogía parecía que pesaba menos que el propio aire.

Nunca antes había visto su cuarto, ahí es donde se nota que pertenece a otra época y también que pasaba mucho tiempo solo. No entendía para qué quería una cama allí si no dormía. La mayoría de la decoración era estanterías cargadas de libros, que por su aspecto, la gran parte de ellos tendrán más años que yo. En el cabecero de la cama había un cuadro perteneciente a un paisaje de Texas antes de La Guerra Civil. Aquello parecía un museo, aunque tenía un cierto toque muy personal que me gustaba.

-Tengo la habitación un poco dejada, pero… - dijo Jasper dándose cuenta de mi inspección del decorado.

-No, está muy bien. Me gusta – dije yo interrumpiéndole.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Iba a poner un sofá, como Edward. Pero después de que vinieses con tu madre al día siguiente de que nos instaláramos para darnos la bienvenida al pueblo, mi madre se empeñó en poner una cama. Creo que lo que la motivó a ello fue mi comportamiento al verte. Esme es muy observadora y se dio cuenta de que estábamos enamorados antes que nosotros mismos.

-¿Estás seguro que soy yo la vidente y no Esme? – ambos reímos -. Por cierto, ¿por qué has llamado a Esme _tu madre_?

-Bueno, a ella le gusta que la consideremos como tal. Esme ha sido una verdadera madre para mí.

-Pensaba que vosotros considerabais _madre_ o _padre _al vampiro que os transformó.

-La vampira que me _creó _fue mi _compañera_ durante casi un siglo, así que no, nunca la he llegado a considerar una _madre_.

-¿Tu _compañera_?

-Sí, así se denominan a las parejas entre vampiros, somos _compañeros eternos_.

-¿Y qué paso, por qué no estás con ella?

-No es fácil de explicar, hay toda una historia detrás. Ya te lo contaré mañana con más tranquilidad ¿vale?

Me limité a asentir.

Se me escapó un pequeño bostezo, cosa que hizo reír a Jazz.

-Hora de dormir – anunció.

-Quiero seguir hablando un poco más… - dije protestando como una niña chica. ¿Cómo pensaba que podría dormir tranquila después de haber escuchado todo aquello que me había dicho?

-Tenemos muchos años para hablar – respondió divertido -. No te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con unos débiles rayos de luz, los cuales incidían levemente sobre el pecho desnudo de Jasper y producían un ligero brillo en su piel. Aquella imagen me mantuvo embobada durante horas, aquellas en las que ambos nos quedamos contemplándonos el uno al otro sin hablar.


	22. Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22**

Después de almorzar, cogimos el coche y nos fuimos a mi casa. Mis padres se pusieron eufóricos al verme, parecía que no me veían desde hace años.

-¡Oh! Alice, hija. Que alegría verte – dijo mi madre abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas -. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, mamá… - le respondí muerta de vergüenza viendo que mi novio se tapaba la boca con una mano para que no le viese reír.

Mi padre se dedicó a sonreírme. Le estrechó la mano a Jasper cordialmente.

-Espero que el asunto ese de Texas se halla resuelto. ¿Dónde están tus tíos? Me gustaría hablar con ellos.

-Se han tenido que ir…No me han aclarado muy bien por qué. Nos despedimos de ellos en el aeropuerto. – le respondió. ¡Hay que ver lo bien que se le da a los vampiros mentir!

-Hace unos días que no veo a tus primos y a tu hermana, supongo que se han ido con ellos ¿no?

Jasper asintió.

¿Así que estás solo en casa? – preguntó mi madre.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-No me agrada mucho la idea de que estés tú solo en aquella casa tan grande – mantuvo una breve mirada con mi padre y este asintió -. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí hasta que vengan?

-Se lo agradezco mucho señora Brandon, pero no hace falta. Estoy acostumbrado a estar solo en casa.

-Vale, pero si cambias de opinión, vente.

-Gracias. Creo que es hora de irme y además tengo que hace una llamada. Un placer conversar con ustedes señor y señora Brandon.

Mis padres entraron en casa, dejándonos solos.

-No quiero despedirme aún… ¿por qué no te quedas?

Jazz se acercó a mí para susurrarme al oído, porque seguro que alguno de mis padres estaba escuchándonos.

-Vendré a las 22:00 h, estate pendiente de la ventana.

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

-Tengo que esperar a que tus padres y tu hermana estén dormidos. Además hace una semana que no voy de caza.

-Vale…pero no tardes – dije dándole un beso -. Te quiero.

-Te quiero – me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

…

Estaba tumbada en la cama, esperando que dieran las 22:00 h para volver a verle.

Miraba al reloj cada dos por tres. La espera se me hacía eterna.

Unos pequeños golpes en mi ventana me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Las agujas del reloj marcaban las 21:20 h. Jasper dijo que vendría a los 22:00 h, aunque supongo que ya habrá terminado.

Abrí las ventanas y me asomé a mirar el exterior. Todo pasó muy rápido, demasiado.

Una persona, cuya identidad desconocí me agarró de los brazos y me arrastró hacia el bosque.

Me llevó a las profundidades del bosque. Se detuvo cuando ya estábamos lo suficiente alejados de la población. Se acercó a mí, me quedé allí parada totalmente inmóvil contemplándole anonadada. Su piel de tez pálida, su bello aunque amedrentador rostro, la fuerza con la que me cogió, sus ojos inyectados en sangre…estaba claro que era un vampiro, y no _vegetariano_ precisamente.

Su boca cada vez estaba más cerca de mi garganta. Lo más lógico en estos casos sería correr, pero mis pies no estaban por la labor y tampoco serviría de mucho huir porque me atraparía en seguida.

Solo podía cerrar los ojos y rezar para que todo terminase lo más rápido posible.


	23. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23**

_Prov. Jasper _

Me dirigí a casa de Alice. No me hizo falta entrar en su habitación para saber que no estaba allí. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón a casi un kilómetro de distancia.

Nunca en mi vida había estado tan asustado. Intentaba pensar con la cabeza fría, pensar lo más objetivamente posible en los hechos, pero resultaba casi imposible.

Después de un escaso minuto intentando relajarme, me dispuse a seguir el rastro del vampiro que había irrumpido en aquella habitación y se había llevado con él al ser más importante de mi eternidad.

Su aroma me resultaba familiar. Después de pensarlo durante gran parte del rastreo, caí en la cuenta de que el vampiro al que estaba intentando dar caza era Demetri. ¿Qué hacía un miembro de la guardia Vulturi merodeando por aquí él solo?

Cuando llegué a una zona del bosque, donde se había detenido, percibí el aroma de otro vampiro, un vampira nómada. Por lo visto ambos vampiros habían mantenido una pelea. Pelea que el nómada habría vencido, dado que a partir de ese momento el dulce aroma de Alice se mezclaba con el de él, alejándose del campo de batalla. Demetri habría huido sin daño algo.

Tras varios kilómetros siguiendo el rastro, lo perdí cuando cruzaron el río.

No me iba ha dar por vencido, nada me impedirá dar con ella.

Varios días más tarde dí con el cuerpo calcinado del nómada. Allí se podía oler el aroma de otro vampiro, pero no conseguí encontrar el de Alice. Solo había dos opciones: la primera y aquella que me negaba a aceptar, Alice había muerto en manos de uno de mi especie, en manos de un monstruo; y la segunda, uno de los dos vampiros había transformado a Alice.

Ninguna de esas dos opciones me agradaba demasiado, pero me aferré a la segunda como un clavo ardiendo.

Nunca detuve mi búsqueda. _Vivía_ solo para ello, no volví a contactar con mi familia, no volví para dar alguna explicación a los padres de ellas sobre su desaparición,...Llegué incluso a abandonar mi _dieta_, me alimentaba tan poco que no podía resistirme cuando un humano intercedía en mi camino.

Dejé a un lado el correr y empecé a utilizar un método más efectivo, no paraba de tomar decisiones. Si Alice era ahora una vampira, su poder debe de haber aumentado en capacidad.

Así me pasé vente años, tomando decisiones de ir a lugares en un momento concreto. Siempre me decía a mi mismo que debería dejarlo, pero nunca tuve fuerzas para hacerlo.

Me había prometido que esta sería el último intento, aunque en verdad sabía que no sería así. Me dirigí a una cafetería poco visitada de Philadelphia. Tenía los ojos lo bastante oscuros para pasar desapercibido, aunque eso significaba que estaba sediento y no sabía si podría controlarme con tantos humanos delante.

Al entrar en la cafetería, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Alice estaba sentada en un taburete y me sonreía. Su piel era ahora pálida, sus ojos oscuros, su aroma diferente y sus rasgos más esbeltos, pero seguía siendo la misma chica que me enamoró.

Ella se levantó del asiento y vino hacia mí con pasos parecidos a bailarina.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho – dijo ella con una voz algo más melodiosa que antes. Emanaba felicidad.

-Lo siento señorita – respondí yo agachando la cabeza, en un acto de ser caballeroso.

Aquella escena era casi idéntica a la que protagonizamos cuando me declaré a ella.

Alice me cogió de la mano y salimos del lugar.

Ambos reímos alegremente ante lo ocurrido anteriormente, aunque algo me decía que por motivos muy diferentes. Yo estaba feliz de volver a estar con ella, pero hay algo distinto en ella, y no era precisamente su cambiado físico. Había algo que hizo que me impidiese a mí mismo abrazarla o besarla. Algo en ella ha cambiado y no me dí cuenta de ello hasta que hizo un comentario bastante desconcertante:

-Sé que esto puede parecer desconcertante, pero _te conozco_ Jasper. Te vi en una visión y supe que nuestro destino era estar juntos. Ahora tenemos que ir en busca de los Cullen, una familia de vampiros _vegetarianos_ que nos ayudarán. Por cierto, me llamo Alice – dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿estaba de broma o no sabe quién soy? No, no bromeaba. Por algún motivo que desconozco Alice había perdido sus recuerdos humanos y no sé por qué no me atreví a decirle nada al respecto.

-¿Sabes dónde están los Cullen?

-Sí, les vi en una visión. Son un aquelarre de cinco miembros. Tranquilo, son pacíficos.

Decidí que lo mejor sería no contarle nada, fingir que nos acabábamos de conocer. No quería hacerle sufrir intentando hacerle recordar algo que jamás recordará.

Mi familia no compartía mi opinión, pero aún así, la intentaron aceptar.

Durante años intenté que recordase por sí misma. La llevé a su casa de Biloxi, a nuestra cabañita de Arkansas,… Pero no sirvió de nada, hasta que me dí por vencido.

…

Cuando nos instalamos en Forks, Edward se enamoró de una humana llamada Bella. Aquella historia me recordaba demasiado a lo que pasó con Alice. Sé que puede parecer cruel por mi parte el hecho de que no aceptase esa relación, teniendo en cuenta la ayuda que me ofreció Edward con Alice, pero no la aprobaba precisamente por eso. Yo había sufrido mucho con todo esto y aún lo seguía haciendo, no quería que mi hermano pasase también por eso.

Bella era todo aquello que mi hermano deseaba y merecía, nunca antes le había visto tan feliz. Eso fue lo que al final me convenció para aceptar a Bella como parte de la familia.

Poco más de un año después, mi hermano se casó con Bella y ésta se quedó embarazada. Nos parecía imposible que eso pudiese pasar, pero así fue.

Este extraña e inesperada noticia me hizo pensar…Necesitaba hablar con Edward, había algo en todo esto que no me cuadraba.

…

Cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Edward a solas le comenté aquello que me rondaba por la cabeza, cada vez con más ímpetu.

-Edward, no sé como decirte esto…Cuando transformaron a Alice no solo perdió la memoria, también perdió a nuestro hijo – podría decírselo mentalmente, pero mi mente ahora estaba pendiente de demasiadas cosas a la vez y se había convertido en un caos.

-No creo que sea así Jazz. Que Bella se haya quedado embarazada, no quiere decir que Alice también lo estuviese.

-Ed, Alice tuvo una visión. En ella ambos éramos vampiros y yo tenía a un bebé mestizo entre mis brazos, mi hijo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – preguntó enfadado, a la vez que preocupado.

-Joder, Edward, pensé que era un sueño. Sus visiones se producían por la noche mientras dormía. Ni si quiera ella estaba segura de si era un sueño o no.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir.

-Algún día tendrás que decírselo.

-No puedo. Si se entera se disgustará mucho.

-Era su vida, Jasper, tiene derecho a saber la verdad.

Me limité a asentir. No me sentía capaz de hacerlo pero Edward tenía razón, ya he demorado bastante esta conversación.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Alice.


	24. Capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24**

Estaba tumbada en la cama, visionando una y otra vez las palabras que james dijo en el video que me entregó Bella. Intentaba recordad mi pasado. Estaba desconcertada.

Dirigí una mirada distraída hacía la puerta y allí estaba Jasper, mirándome desde el umbral de la puerta. Seguramente ya sabrá en qué estoy pensando, a él no le hacía falta los poderes de Edward para ello, aunque también es verdad que desde hace días no pienso en otra cosa.

Estaba serio y para sorpresa mía:

-Tengo que contarte algo –dijo mientras se acercaba para sentarse en un extremo de la cama, cerca de mí -. ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar por qué te gusta tanto los _Porsche_, por qué odias tanto a Demetri, por qué tu primera visión fue sobre mí, por qué tenías tantos conocimientos sobre vampiros, por qué _vistes_ a los Cullen?

-¿Tú sí? – pregunté desconcertada.

Jasper se quedó pensativo contemplando mi collar, sujetándolo delicadamente entre sus dedos.

-Este collar te lo regalé yo. Nos conocíamos antes de que te transformases. Los Cullen y yo nos mudamos a Biloxi cuando tú tenías 17 años. Éramos pareja. No sé qué pasó, pero desapareciste. Seguí el rastro de Demetri, el de aquel vampiro nómada que te convirtió, pero nunca te encontré. Estuve 20 años buscándote.

Había estado tantos años imaginando como fue mi vida humana, esto no se parecía en nada a mis pensamientos. No sabía que decir ni qué hacer. Si pudiese llorar, ahora lo estará haciendo.

Me acerqué más a él y le dí un tierno beso en sus labios, aquellos que siempre me habían pertenecido.

-¿No estás enfadada? – pregunté él extrañado.

-No, ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?

-Bueno, te he estado mintiendo durante años. Supongo que eso es un buen motivo ¿no?

Ante aquello solo pude sonreír. Jasper seguía sin comprender.

-Jamás podría enfadarme contigo – dije acariciándole la cara – Y además, me alegra saber que siempre fuiste tú el amor de mi existencia.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor ¿sabes? – dijo serio –, me hacer sentirme más culpable.

-No debería. Sé que hiciste esto por mí. Tal vez no fuese lo acertado, pero tus intenciones eran buenas.

-Lamento que tuvieses que pasar por la transformación y _tus primeros años_ tú sola. Habría dado lo que fuese por estar ahí contigo.

-Lo sé. Yo también lo habría querido. Aunque, en cierto modo, sí que estabas. Mi mente se refugió en ti, en busca de una ayuda que me diste.

Jasper agachó la cabeza, algo triste.

-Ven aquí tontorrón – le ofrecí extendiéndole mis brazos para abrazarle.

Nunca se sabrá lo que ocurrió de verdad. Las únicas_ personas _que lo sabían éramos tres, dos de ellos han muerto y yo jamás recuperaré mi memoria…

*****Flashbacks*****

Estaba tumbada en la cama, esperando que dieran las 22:00 h para volver a verle.

Miraba al reloj cada dos por tres. La espera se me hacía eterna.

Unos pequeños golpes en mi ventana me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Las agujas del reloj marcaban las 21:20 h. Jasper dijo que vendría a los 22:00 h, aunque supongo que ya habrá terminado.

Abrí las ventanas y me asomé a mirar el exterior. Todo pasó muy rápido, demasiado.

Una persona, cuya identidad desconocí me agarró de los brazos y me arrastró hacia el bosque.

Me llevó a las profundidades del bosque. Se detuvo cuando ya estábamos lo suficiente alejados de la población. Se acercó a mí, me quedé allí parada totalmente inmóvil contemplándole anonadada. Su piel de tez pálida, su bello aunque amedrentador rostro, la fuerza con la que me cogió, sus ojos inyectados en sangre…estaba claro que era un vampiro, y no _vegetariano_ precisamente.

Su boca cada vez estaba más cerca de mi garganta. Lo más lógico en estos casos sería correr, pero mis pies no estaban por la labor y tampoco serviría de mucho huir porque me atraparía en seguida.

Solo podía cerrar los ojos y rezar para que todo terminase lo más rápido posible.

Oí un ruido lejano. Abrí lo ojos y vi a mi agresor peleando con un hombre. Éste otro aparentaba ser mayor y parecía más débil que mi agresor, pero eso no le impidió vencer la pelea. El vampiro salió huyendo.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó aquel señor que acababa de salvarme la vida.

-Sí, creo que sí – respondió aturdida -. Tengo que ver a mi novio…Ese hombre era un… -conseguí callarme a tiempo. Pensará que estoy loca si hubiese terminado la frase.

-¿Un qué? – preguntó.

-Nada…Espera, ¡usted también es un vampiro! – dije asustada. Sólo en aquel momento conseguí ver bien su cara, sus ojos eran rojos.

-¿Cómo sabes de nosotros? – volvió a preguntar alarmado -. Un segundo… ¿Tu novio es vampiro?

-Tengo que ir con él, estará preocupado.

-¡¿Es que no conocéis a los Vulturis? – dijo enfadado -. Ese vampiro que ha intentado matarte es Demetri.

-Tengo que irme…-dije haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras. Solo pensaba en Jasper.

-Demasiado tarde. Los Vulturis ya deben de haberle matado. Ha incumplido la ley, no podemos contar nuestro secreto a los humanos.

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Jasper había muerto, y por mi culpa? Ya no tenía motivos para continuar con esta vida, hubiese preferido que Demetri me matase cuando tuvo la ocasión.

Aquel vampiro se acercó a mí. Me colocó un brazo sobre mi hombro en un amago intento de tranquilizarme.

-Yo trabajo en un centro psiquiátrico, está a unas horas de aquí. Podría hacerte pasar por interna y cuidar de ti. Esconderte de los Vulturis por un tiempo –iba a reprochar, pero continuó -. No es conveniente que permanezcas cerca de tu familia, los Vulturis volverán y podrían hacerles daño.

Asentí y me llevó con él.

No entendía por qué la importaba tanto a aquel vampiro al que no conocía de nada, aunque tampoco entendía por qué me fiaba de él.

El centro del que me hablaba él estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Apartado del mundo, lejos de cualquier parte. Permanecía allí con él unos tres días.

Un día trajeron al centro a un nuevo paciente algo extraño. El doctor me instó que no me acercara a él, que era muy peligroso para mí. Pero una noche en la que estaba rondando por los pasillos oscuros, le oí gritar pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente. Nadie acudió a su llamada, y yo me sentía en la obligación de ayudar.

La puerta de la habitación estaba entrecerrada, algo que no pasaba nunca. Abrí la puerta con cuidado. Al hacerlo, el hombre se calló al instante. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y, al ver aquellos ojos inyectados en sangre y una sonrisa perversa que cruzaba su rostro, sentí pánico.

Aquel vampiro, de pelo largo y rubio recogido en una cola, se arrancó las correas que le ataban a la cama y me abalanzó hacia mí.

Por suerte, el doctor entró justo a tiempo. Ambos tuvieron un fuerte enfrentamiento. Enfrentamiento que _acabó _con el vampiro rubio - al cuál una inscripción en su camisa le identificaba con James - tirado en el suelo, lamentándose por su brazo roto.

El doctor me sacó arrastras de la habitación y me llevó fuera del _hospital_.

-Alice, lo siento. Siento tener que hacerte esto, pero es por tu bien. Para salvarte la vida. Algún día me lo agradecerás – dijo acercando sus dientes a mi garganta.

El dolor que sentí en aquel momento era infernal Oía mi voz gritar como si fuese lejana, de otra persona. La ponzoña se extendía lentamente por mi cuerpo.

Me esforcé por mantener los ojos abiertos, sobretodo cuando vi a James lanzarse sobre el doctor.

No sé que pasó, el dolor me hizo perder la consciencia. Durante todo el tiempo, mis ojos permanecieron cerrados y solo podía ver unas imágenes. Veía en todo momento a un chico rubio de ojos dorados, no podía reconocer su rostro, pero verle sonreír me hacía sentir mejor.

Cuando el dolor desapareció y pude abrir los ojos, vi que cerca de donde yo estaba había restos de una hoguera. No sabía dónde estaba ni qué hacía allí. No sabía ni quién era. Solo pude averiguar mi nombre, porque llevaba puesto un collar de oro blanco en forma de corazón con una inscripción: _Alice_.

No podía recordar nada sobre quién era o qué hacía allí. No sabía no qué era. Lo único que tenía en mi mente era el rostro de aquel chico sonriéndome. No sabía si existía de verdad o no, pero emprendí en su busca.

Me alimentaba de la sangre de otras personas. Me odiaba por ello, pero no podía luchar contra mis instintos.

Estuve veinte años teniendo una serie de _visiones_ sobre él. En aquellas _visiones_ empecé a ver a una familia formada por personas como yo y como Jasper, que así es como se llama el chico de mis _visiones_.

Me prometí a mí misma que me uniría a ellos, pero antes tenía que encontrar a Jasper. Sabía a seríamos felices con ellos, si es que existían, si es que Jasper existía.

Un día tuve una visión sobre él, en la que entraba en una cafetería de Philadelphia. Me dirigí hacia allí sin pensarlo.

Llegué a aquella cafetería, estaba muy nerviosa. Tenía muchísimas ganas de verle.

Cuando le vi entrar por la puerta, supe que todo nos iría bien a partir de ahora. Los dos juntos, para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

N/A: Lo que me incitó a crear este fic fue el hecho de que apenas se sabe de la historia de Alice. Esta fue mi forma de darle un cierto sentido al hecho de que ella tuviese visiones de Jasper y los Cullen sin conocerlos. Además me gustó la idea de ver cómo Jasper es capaz de resistir a la tentación de la sangre humana por amor. Espero que el fic sea de vuestro agrado. Os agradezco que lo hallan disfrutado tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo.


End file.
